


SxT & A Variety Of Events

by YohKoBennington



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Hurt!Steve, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, hurt!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: What the titles says.  These are just drabbles.





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

> These are very short stories, snippets, dialogues, etc. It's an attempt to warm up my writing muscle again and deal with the anxiety of writing, having it beta, and then posting that I can get, specially after not posting for long periods of times. That said, I do love writing, miss it, and feel like a part of me is gone.
> 
> So don't expect much of these. They're not even beta'ed, thought they're proof-read by my lonesome. Don't tell me if there's mistakes I didn't see because that's not the purpose of me posting these. 
> 
> I will be posting one each day until I get back on the writing horse comfortably, but I might keep going even after that if this works for me. And if you read these drabbles, I know they're short and might not make sense without a full story but I invite you to complete it make your own headcanon (and feel free to comment with it if you feel like it ^u^) if it's necessary for your enjoyment. Also if you want me to write a short story about something, you can comment with that too!
> 
> Thank you for reading my preface.

**~Stay~**

“Look at me—just breathe, okay?” Steve begged, pressing his hand harder against Tony's torso. Blood spilled between his fingers, and he cursed. “It's not that bad, we'll patch you up and you'll be good as new.” He kept talking, trying to not think about Tony barely responding to his touch. “Hey, stay with me,” he said panicked when Tony started to close his eyes. “Keep your eyes open, don't you dare give up on me.” His voice shook with the fear of losing Tony. He couldn't live without him, and Steve would be damn if he let that happen.


	2. Tis is just a scratch!

“Shit, are you bleeding?!”

“It's just a scratch.”

“Your pants are soaked through with blood, Steve.”

“Still a scratch.”

“Where are you bleeding from?”

Steve shrugs. “I don't know.”

Tony glares at him. “How is that possible?”

“Stop motherhenning me!”

“Fine, bleed out for all I care!”

“... Tony?”

“What?!”

“I think I'm going to pass out.”

“Steve!” Tony shouts, catching him on time. “You idiot.” He mutters, trying not to get pulled down by Steve's weight because he's out of the armor already, _of course._ He manages it for two minutes before ending with an unconscious super soldier crushing him. Tony barely holds the urge to scream, and then just huffs. “When you wake up, we're going to discuss your definition of _just a scratch_.”


	3. Never let go

“You don't have to stay,” Tony whispered sadly.

Steve sat on the bed, next to him. “I want to be here.”

“Why?”

“You know why.”

“After everything?”

Steve nodded. “Tony, we might have our differences, but one thing will never change. I still love you, and I don't think I'll ever stop.”

“You should.”

“Don't treat me like a kid.” Steve said exasperated. “It's what it is, and you better accept it.”

Tony shrugged. “What's supposed to happen now?”

“We fix what we broke.”

“A second chance?”

“Everybody deserves one, Tones.”


	4. Ah jelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post yesterday so Two today!

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“I'm not jealous!”

“Steve, you don't have any reason to feel that way.”

“But you spend so much time with him. And I see how much he makes you laugh, and you won't shut up about all the things you do together.”

“Okay...guess I see where you're coming from. But Steve, baby, I just wanted you to be part of it. I'm not telling you all that stuff to make you feel like you have competition.”

“Really?”

“I love _you_. Always will.”

“I love you too.”

  
  



	5. U gotta be kidding

“So, I found this waterfall...”

“And?”

“I was all muddy okay?”

“So you decided to take a bath in this waterfall.”

“Yeah...”

“That's in the backyard of the powerful sorcerer we were trying to capture?”

Tony huffed, his whiskers moving annoyed.

Steve started to chuckle.

“It's not funny, Steve!”

“Well, at least you look cute.”

“Fuck you.”

“Not in that body you won't.”

Tony shuffled angrily out of the property, and Steve had to cover his mouth to contain himself. Otter!Tony turned around and glared at him. Steve lost the battle, cackling until tears were running down his face.


	6. The sniffles

“AaaaaCHUUUUU!”

Steve jumped, almost dropping his tablet. He looked up to were the unholy sound just came from. “Uh, Tony?”

“Wat?” Tony sniffle, his voice coming out completely nasal.

“I think we can now agree that you're definitely coming down with something?”

Tony blinked at him, and Steve had the suspicion it was more him trying comprehend what Steve just told him, than being annoyed at the suggestion. And that right there, told everything Steve needed to know to confirm his statement.

“'m fhine.” He answered blowing his nose.

“You're far from it.” Steve sighed. Putting his tablet to the side, he got up, and walked towards where his boyfriend was trying to valiantly to stay upright in the couch. “Sweetheart, you have the flu.”

Tony squeaked. “How dare you. I'm a warrior. I don't get sick. This is nothing but a simple insignificant cold that will be gone by tomorrow morning!”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Alright, we're doing this the hard way then.”

Before Tony could ask what he meant by that, he found himself in the air, his head dancing around the room before settling on Steve's back.

“You're going to bed.”

“Ugh, this is not fair. I love it when you manhandle me, but I'm so mad about it right now.”

“You'll get over I once you rest and get some medications in you.”

Tony pouted. Too bad (good?) Steve's ass was the only witness of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
